One for Sorrow, Two for Joy
by CadeVD
Summary: If you like Chibi Vegeta stories, you'll love this one :o)
1. Chapter 1

One for Sorrow, Two for Joy * Part 1 * By CadeVD  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
As much as I'd like to, I don't own DragonballZ. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be spending my millions and.. well you get the picture. I do however own this story.Hope you enjoy it.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
He struggled to stay up while resting his weight on his elbows. Right in front of the Sayain prince was the evil war lord, Frieza. The changeling slowly raised his finger and fired a beam of ki at Vegeta's chest. The beam had barely left his finger when the mighty warrior felt death penetrate his left chest.  
* * * * * * * *  
The young prince felt himself being violently shaken awake. Was he still dreaming? The fear and anger was building up inside him. The prince suddenly sat up and prepared a blast of ki for his unwanted visitor. The energy collected in the sayains hand, but before he could fire it a strong paw colided with his own, sending the ball of energy into a corner where it exploded, bringing down most of the wall with it.Two powerful arms took hold of the prince either side. "Son, it's me." the sound of his fathers voice calmed Vegeta down a great deal.  
  
"I thought you were someone else, you startled me," whispered the little prince. He didn't want to tell anyone of his nightmare, or of the fact that it scared him out of his wits. Only babies get scared. That's what his father kept on telling him. Everytime the prince was faced with a crippled child searching for sanctuary and told to destroy it, Vegeta's mind was filled with unhumane thoughts to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing. *They are insuperior, they are weak and useless. They're what's holding us back* These thoughts influenced the Chibi's mind to kill anyone in his path. All the races he had destroyed, all the people he had killed and yet a dream scared him.  
  
"Son, you must be brave," said the king, in an uneasy voice, "remember your training and everything I've taught you." Vegeta was confused. His father had never spoke to him like this before. He sounded... he sounded like he was actually...scared?  
  
"How touching," a new voice had entered the room. Vegeta didn't know who the voice belonged to, but the sound of it sent shivers down the prince's spine. It was icy and sharp and made the room feal colder. Vegeta looked up. Shadowed in the doorway was the one being Vegeta dreaded. The cause of his unhonourable fear. The war lord, Frieza. "Is he ready?" The scratchyness in the changelings voice sounded like nails down a black board.   
  
Vegeta's father slowly steped back to one side, "Yes Master Frieza, he's ready." The little Prince was scared, yes he was scared. Being in the presence of this beast made him want to shrivel up and hide away. It then startled the young Sayain prince to noticed the war-lord was making his way towards him. The horned beast slowly kneeled down and placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. It was ice cold and made the prince feal uneasy. Frieza sensed the rise in his ki and slowly removed his hand.  
  
"Well then little prince, how old are you?" Vegeta wouldn't show anyone that he was scared. He gathered all his courage and stood up from his bed.  
  
"I am 8 standard years," Frieza was amused by this sudden surge of courage. The young price noticed this in the war lords expression and quickly stuttered, "a..and I'm n..ot af..fraid of anyone" With these words vegeta raised his hands at the cealing and let out a cry, "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" A blast of ki left the princes hands and tore a hole in the cealing. He didn't know what was going on, but he had to get out of there. A blue aura surrounded the little sayain as he made his way up and out. He had barely left the ground when he felt an icy cold grip on his ankle.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," the beast snickered as he flung the helpless saiyain into a corner, where he suddenly blacked out.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I wrote this fic 'cos I know everyone likes Chibi Vegeta stories. This is the first of a line of fics telling of Vegeta's past. PLEASE review away :o) 


	2. Chapter 2

One for Sorrow, Two for Joy * Part 2 * By CadeVD  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
As much as I'd like to, I don't own DragonballZ. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be spending my millions and.. well you get the picture. I do however own this story.Hope you enjoy it.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Vegeta rolled over to one side only to find himself bumping into a wall. His head throbbed from where Frieza had thrown him into the wall. The Young Prince slowly opened his eyes and hurridly got to his feet. There was no point in looking around, he couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. The Young Sayain held out his palms facing fowards in front of himself and began to look for that wall again. He rotated once hoping to find the security of the wall. His palms slowly came to rest on a hard surface. He then slowly traced the wall, hoping to find the door. As he went he felt something skitter over his boots. The sudden shock caused Vegeta to jump slightly. He stopped. Listened. He thought he heard a little patter of claws. It was easy to pick up the sound in the surrounding silence. Vegeta then felt something nibble at his boots. He quickly fired a small blast of ki so he could see what this was and destroy it at the same time. The blast caught it's victim and it's huge shadow quickly flickered on the wall. Then it was dark again. The Sayain Prince continued to trace the wall until he came to a corner. He was relieved to learn that this wall ended somewhere. He then did the same with this wall. He hadn't gone far when he stumbled over a fairly large block. He placed his hands on the object and groped around a little to get a picture of what this was. It was just a block built into the wall. The tired Prince lay down on the block. At least here the rat's couldn't bother him. He didn't know what time it was, whether it was morning or night or when he would be let out of there. He daren't fall asleep. He didn't trust the room. Instead, he sat up and stared into the never ending darkness. Vegeta placed his elbows on his knees, and rested his head in his hands. He faced where he thought the door was, expecting, or more-so hoping, that it would open soon, but gradually those expectations stopped. He couldn't've been in there for long, but to him it felt like he had been in there forever. The silence was deafening. A faint buzzing sound pierced his mind. He was alone. Alone with his confused thoughts. *Hurry up father. Hurry up and save me. Why are you taking so long? I'm sorry if I upset you father... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...* A tear escaped and rolled slowly over the child's soft cheek. he quickly wiped it away. *I won't cry and I won't be scared. I know you'll save me father, I'm waiting for you.* The exhausted Sayain Prince slid onto his side facing the wall. He hugged his knees in an attempt to stay warm and slowly, against all his efforts, cried himself to sleep.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I'm sorry it was short, but it won't take long to type up the next part. It would've spoilt the rest of the mood. I might even get it up today. The next one will hopefully be longer, but the longer I make them, the longer you'll have to wait for them. PLEASE review and tell me weather you want short chapters more often or long chapters less often. 


	3. Chapter 3

One for Sorrow, Two for Joy * Part 3 * By CadeVD  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
As much as I'd like to, I don't own DragonballZ. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be spending my millions and.. well you get the picture. I do however own this story. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The Mighty Prince was faced with the evil War-Lord again. The beast raised his finger and aimed for the Sayain's heart. The beam departed from it's source and, all too soon, reached it's destination . It sliced through him like a knife through butter; and he fell. He lifted his head up all he could, but it was too much for him. He came in contact with the floor and accepted death.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The young Prince, violently thrashing about in his dream, woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. Frantically he looked around for his father, but there was no one. The evil darkness was continuing it's reign and would never abdicate. The Sayain Prince sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Vegeta was having this dream more often now as he was sleeping more often out of boredom. What the Little Warrior didn't understand was why this dream still scared him. Surely he had had it enough times to know what became of him. He just couldn't escape the fear of the dream. Every night or day, he couldn't tell, before he lay down to sleep he thought to himself, *When I have that dream again I won't sit there. I'm going to fight.* When it came to the dream he just froze. The only choice he had now was to stop himself from falling asleep. He could at least do that. At that second the Prince heard a loud squeaking in the corner of the room. This was a common occurance. The Sayain child held out his palm toward the direction of the sound and let out a small blast. A shrill screach echoed the room for awhile, but was quickly cut off. Vegeta went back to sitting, something he did quite often and would be doing more of now that sleeping wasn't an option. As he stared into the darkness the young Prince picked up a faint creaking noise. It was coming form above him. As he rose his head the sayain noticed a very small slip of light. The next thing he heard was a random tapping as if little seeds were being delicately dropped onto the floor. The slip of light highlighted one of the seeds and Vegeta watched increase in size. He had seen these before. Little green monsters formed from the seeds. Saibamen; green, lizard-like creatures. One wasn't a problem, but Vegeta could feal the prescence of many little deamons. A small smile spread across the Prince's face. This would just be practice for the little warrior. With a screach the Saibamen attacked head on. The all wanted a piece of him, but he wouldn't let them. He powered up to only a fraction of his full power. With a mighty cry of war the little warrior fired a single blast of ki at one of the Saibamen. The alien creature instantly dematerialized. This was very enjoyable to Vegeta. Sayain's were a warrior race, nothing made them more happy than fighting. Vegeta let out a full attack. At least two of the little deamons were wasted in the blast, three remained. The Prince charged one of the remaining alien's head on and landed a powerful punch into it's stomach. His fist didn't stop there. It travelled through the monster's chest as it dissolved in a small blast. The last two would be easy. Vegeta rose above the last two survivors and let out a series of short ki blasts. They fell like a tiny, pink meteorite shower, taking the last two Saibamen in it's blast. The Sayain Prince was pleased with himself. He had wasted seven Saibamen all on his own, and he didn't even break a sweat. Just wait 'till he told his father. The smile which had been plastered on his face during the battle suddenly faded. It was these times Vegeta wished his father could be there to say how proud he was of him. The little Prince fell to his knees and cupped his head in his hands. He wasn't upset...he was angry.The young Prince was angry at himself. *It's my fault, all my fault. I should've faught Frieza when I had the chance. Instead I ran away like a weakling. * Before the Prince could let out his anger, he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps directly outside the room. As the door hissed open Vegeta was blinded by the bright light. He had spent too long in the darkness and was unaccustomed to the light. As he focused the young Prince could make out a short figure dressed in armour.The distinctive horns gave away the unwanted visitors identity.  
  
"Still alive my little monkey friend?" Frieza entered the room. Vegeta was still shading his eyes from the bright light and stumbled a little as he rose to his feet. The evil War-Lord approached the frightened child. Every step Frieza advanced, Vegeta stepped back two. "I'm impressed at your survival skills," chuckled the beast ,"Very impressed. In fact, I'm so impressed I've decided to spare your life," This was not entierly true, as the beast had no intention of killing the young Prince. It was all part of his little plot. "I will spare you're life, if you join me... my army" Frieza had seen from a monitored camera in the room how Vegeta handled the Saibamen. Very impressive for a child his age. He would be very useful to the war-lord.   
  
This was too much for Vegeta to take in. How could he serve the beast who haunted his dreams, his life, his world. It was at this point of thinking that Vegeta felt the coldness of the wall against his back. Frieza sensed the Prince had no will to join him, but the horned terror had one more ace up his sleve. " If you refuse my, kind offer. You will NEVER see you father again!" the words seemed to amuse Frieza as he bust out into a taunting cackle. All the child could do was slide down the wall onto the floor as Frieza exited the room in fits of laughter and closed the door. He was frozen with shock and fear. He couldn't imagine a world without his father. Even though his father wasn't in the room he was still alive... wasn't he? Escaping the question and his reality, Vegeta fell asleep, hoping to find some comfort in his dream world.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
It was the same scenario. Frieza raised his arm ready to carry out his evil deed. This time Vegeta woldn't be caught off guard. The ki approached the Prince, a little off target Vegeta thought. It veered towards his left and just nicked his cheek. Blood trickled down the side of the Sayain Prince's face and down his neck. Finally he had escaped his destined death. Unexpectedly Vegeta felt as if he should look out behind him. He rotated his head to look behind him. His father was stood there and the laser attack was heading right for him. All Vegeta could do was watch as the ki blast cut through his father's heart. He fell hard onto the floor and ceised to move anymore. His lifeless body just lay there in the dust.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"FATHER!" Vegeta woke up yelling at the top of his lungs. His nightmare had brought him to realise the fact that had stabbed his heart long before, but was too stubourn to believe it.He didn't want to belive it, but he had to. His father was dead. He would never see him again. No one else cared for him like his father did. Everyone else 'respected' the Prince out of fear. His father was his only friend. All his hopes were destroyed. Who'd save him now? Who'd praise him when he did something good. Who'd pride him like his father? No one. He had nobody. No one could protect him against his fears or comfort him. He didn't even have a picture of his father.What if he forgot him? Was he already begining to forget? All these thoughts neded to escape, all the anger, all the fear, all the guilt and overwhelming sorrow. He couldn't take it any longer. His ki rose, the anger bubbled up and the child trapped inside the warrior broke free. "FATHER! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE! SAVE ME FATHER!" The tears couldn't be prevented this time. multiple balls of energy left Vegeta's hands and made huge explosions as the hit the walls. "FATHER! FATHER! FATHER!" The messed up little child screamed out hoping his father could hear him somehow. "COME BACK FATHER!" The biggest of all the blasts Vegeta had let loose was aimed above him. As the energy hit the celing there was an almighty explosion. Bit of metal fell down and crashed to the ground. The Prince was completely torn up. He was in such a confused state that he didn't see the metal beam dispatch from it's structure. It fell on the child, crushing his tiny body. As the smoke slowly cleared the little body became visible. All the child could do was choke out his last words "...save me father...I'm waiting... " With his final words the helpless little warrior gave his struggle to fight his phyisical and emotional pain. The orphan lay motionless on the prison floor.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I almost cried while writing this! I hope it's long enough for those who wanted me to write long fics. Just in case you get the wrong idea, this isn't the end. 


	4. Chapter 4

One for Sorrow, Two for Joy * Part 4 * By CadeVD  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
  
As much as I'd like to, I don't own DragonballZ. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be spending my millions and… well you get the picture. I do however own this story. Hope you enjoy it.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
He panicked for a second, but then remembered too well where he should be. The odd bubble escaped from his oxygen mask and rose to the top where it met the surface. He heard the voices around him echo in his mind. At that moment, the little Prince noticed the line of the water surface trace itself down his body. As the tank emptied, Vegeta's world became clearer. He focused on the rounded glass in front of him, which was slowly sliding upward accompanied by a faint pneumatic sound. A rush of cool air ran over the small warriors shivering body. An awkward little being rushed-up to Vegeta and handed him his armor, "Your garments Prince Vegeta." It croaked as he handed the garments out to Vegeta. The Sayain Prince inspected the funny beast as he cautiously took them and set then down on a little table next to him. First he picked up a pair of royal blue spandex. He slid them on, noticing he didn't have a scratch on him. The Prince glanced at the rejuvenation tank. He knew what it was but had never been in one before. Vegeta then picked up his yellow armor and wriggled into it. He pulled his arms out and stretched them to get comfortable in the suit. As he got changed the young Prince noticed the alien man was still standing there. Vegeta smirked a little as he turned to face the pathetic little shrimp. The alien was scared of the young warrior. Vegeta noticed this and it reminded him of how powerful he used to be when his father and him went from planet to planet, destroying everything in their path. The fear in his victim's eyes and the pride his father felt for him whenever he was to succeed. But his father was dead. Never would he feel that important. The alien man shivered with fear as he watched the Sayain Prince's expression change from a cheeky smile to an angry, vengeful frown. Vegeta pulled his spandex glove over his little paw. As the glove stretched over the Prince's fingers, Vegeta made an angry fist. He quickly let out a short burst of energy and anger. The alien rapidly disintegrated into ashes, which dispersed around the room and settled like dust. Vegeta let himself a menacing smile as he licked his lips at the feeling of control and power that had just surged through his body. The other alien beings stepped back a little as Vegeta wriggled his feet into the supple boots. He stood there a while, looking at the apprehension in their expressions. Vegeta was just about to finish off the rest of these abnormal creatures when the door to the side of him hissed open. The Prince stepped back as a capped figure entered the room. The young warrior looked up to the beast that was now towering above him. The creature had aqua skin and bottle green hair that fell into its face. The creature brushed his mane away with a finger before placing his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
I know someone who want's to talk to you, he smirked, I think you've met him before. If you haven't, prepare yourself.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I am so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter, but I've been really busy with schoolwork. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Please review and let me know what you think.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

One for Sorrow, Two for Joy * Part 5 * By CadeVD  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
As much as I'd like to, I don't own DragonballZ. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be spending my millions and… well you get the picture. I do however own this story. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
"Who are you?" the young Prince asked. The green beast looked at Vegeta and a smile spread across his face.  
"Curious little fella aren't you?" He chuckled, "I'm Zarbon, and you better get used to me 'cos we'll be seeing a lot of each other. It's my job to escort you to Master Frieza," at this point, the beast, Zarbon, forcefully put a hand on the little warriors shoulder and pushed him into the corridor," I also have to make sure you don't cause us any trouble, so watch it." This didn't come as a shock to Vegeta being talked to like this, but he did find it insulting.   
*I am a Prince* he thought to himself *The Prince of the Sayain race. How dare he speak to me like this, * He stopped, dead in his tracks. What would his father think if he let others push him about like this? He had to uphold the honour for his father. At that minute he was pushed forward with a force that made him fall to the floor.  
"Keep moving Sayain boy" Zarbon snarled. That was all Vegeta could take. He jumped to his feet and confronted this hideous ogre.  
"I am a Prince! And you servant must respect me. You do not insult me or threaten me or push me!" rapidly Vegeta's power level shot up, his blue aura surrounded him, his war cry echoed through the halls. Zarbon backed away nervously as the boy Prince prepared for attack. "GALLIC GUN!" just as the immense amount of ki left the Prince's hand, it was intercepted by another beam of energy which created a small blast just strong enough to send the Prince to the ground again. Bewildered, the Prince shook his head as he kneeled, resting his hands on the floor and tried to get his breath back. Next to him he noticed an open door that wasn't there before. It must've been open while he was gathering his ki, but who stopped his attack?  
" So, we meet again little Prince." Hissed a familiar voice. Shock and fear swept over the child's body. He slowly turned his head and faced the evil warlord once again.   
  
Prince Vegeta stood directly in front of his fear. A polished desk being the only thing to separate them. Zarbon was stood at the back of the room as Vegeta stood solitarily in front of Frieza.  
"What were you thinking of, collapsing the room in your childish tantrum?" Frieza questioned; "You could've killed yourself," The changeling's solemn face curled into a crooked smile, "Zarbon!" At that, Frieza's man servant stood at attention.  
"Yes, Master Frieza?"  
"Leave us, Zarbon. I want to talk to the Prince in private"  
"Yes, Master Frieza"  
As Zarbon left the room, and the door hissed closed, silence filled the atmosphere. Vegeta stood uneasy in the middle of the room. A single bead of sweat dripped off the Prince's face. He had never been so scared in his life.   
"So, Young Prince," Frieza croaked, "I have witnessed that you have a great power inside you," The Sayain's breathing became deeper and he swallowed uncomfortably, "Have you reconsidered my offer to join my forces?" without a single thought, the child nodded his head, "Good." At that point, the Warlord picked up a small device that he placed over his ear. A green piece of glass was positioned in front his eye. Vegeta flinched as the horned fiend raised his hand. This drew a smile to Frieza's face. He liked to see fear. It made him feel powerful. A distorted sound came from the machine as it sprung into life. A continuous, beeping, countdown droned on for a few seconds, and then it stopped. "Hmmm, a couple thousand, impressive" the fearsome changeling removed the device and tossed it to the Prince. He knew what this was, it was a 'scouter'. They were used to read power levels. It was a loose fit on his small ear, but it still worked. The little warrior slowly raised his paw and pressed the button on the scouter at the side of his head. The numbers flashed upon the screen and started to rise. "You will go in a group to a planet we're approaching. Then when you land, well, if it moves, kill it." The beast cackled in his throat. The Prince was still wearing the scouter and the numbers were rising. Then they stopped. The child-warrior dropped his hand down at his side and his mouth hung open. "Zarbon!" called the changeling beast. The door hissed open and Zarbon marched in.  
"Yes, Master Frieza?" The green ogre glanced at the Prince and grinned when he saw the expression of fear on the child's face.  
"Take Prince Vegeta to the training room and prepare him for the away mission, NOW Zarbon!"  
"Yes, Master Frieza," Zarbon took hold of the immobile body by the collar and dragged him out of the room to prepare him for the big occasion ahead.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
I said this in the last chapter and I will say it again, I'm sorry it took me ages to put up this chapter, but I have school Monday through Friday and homework at the weekend. For all those who are waiting for the next chapter don't worry, I will carry on the story. You all need to be a little patient especially those who review a million times hinting for me to get off my butt and write the next chapter (Not pointing any fingers :o)). Thanks to all U guys who read and review my fic's, don't forget to tell me what you think about this one.   



	6. Chapter 6

One for Sorrow, Two for Joy * Part 6 * By CadeVD  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
As much as I'd like to, I don't own DragonballZ. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be spending my millions and... well you get the picture. I do however own this story. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
As the door closed behind them, all the beasts two-faced respect and manners instantly disappeared. He loosened his grip on the inert body so that it collapsed to its knees in disbelief. *That power level...its impossible! He must be the most powerful being in the universe! Never have I read a power like that...* Vegeta snapped back to reality with a slight jerk. He blinked to adjust his vision, but then directed it at the floor. Lost in his thoughts the Prince started speaking absent-mindedly. "It's impossible..." In that trace of though the little warrior was hit with a force that made him hold out his paws to stop himself falling face facedown.   
  
"Get up boy, do you expect me to carry you like a little monkey?" The Sayain scowled to himself and looked away so as not to show his anger. He stood up and dusted himself off casually. Vegeta was still getting himself together when he was pushed again. The Sayain stumbled, but didn't go down. "If you don't hurry up I'll kick you off the ship so you better get moving if you know what's good for you!" the beast bellowed. The Prince's stubborn attitude and determination to maintain his dignity ruled over his senses. He started to walk slower. *Ottousan, why aren't you here? Why aren't you here when I need you most?* In the back of his mind lay dormant the slight bit of hope that his father would save him. A sharp force then struck the little warrior at the back of his neck and he felt the cold floor wind him. As he left the conscious world the Sayain boy faintly heard the voice that echoed around his head, "Take that you little brat, I'll show you who's royalty around here!" The voice was accompanied by continuous kicks to the orphan's side until he slipped into his unconsciousness.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
He was being taken away again. There was a forceful grip on his arm. The Sayain warrior struggled for freedom as he tried his hardest keep grip of the scarlet robe "Ottousan, help me!" His father was just standing there, looking down on him, "Father, why aren't you helping me?" Vegeta's aged clone stared down at his son. The look of disgust on his face collapsed into a cruel grin. He held onto the boy's wrist joint and squeezed it hard. The pain forced the young Prince to loosen his grasp on the one he though loved most. He was dragged into the eternal darkness until he felt himself trip over an obstacle. He was seized by either arm and faced his ultimate nightmare. The changeling tightened his iron grip on the fragile body. It was then he felt himself being brutally shaken.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Prince Vegeta, you're awake?" Vegeta sat up. It was just a dream. Strange as it seemed, it was truly the reality of his present state. He could feel a sticky crust that trailed down the corner of his mouth. The Sayain lifted up his fist and wiped it across his jaw. When it came to his inspection Prince Vegeta noticed small scabs of his own dried up blood staining his glove. What had he let that teal tyrant do to him? That was it, no more childish tantrums, no more foolish hopes. He couldn't expect help from anyone so he would help himself, and only himself. The majority of inferior beings he met up with would fear his wrath, and those who abused him would pay later. These dark thoughts clouded the orphan child's mind. As he turned to look at the one who brought him back to this world. He could see it was a Sayain like himself as Vegeta notice the fuzzy tail wrapped around his waist. He looked slightly taller than his enemy Zarbon and he had a small crop of black spiky hair atop his head. His pointed chin stuck out below his thin moustache. For the first time since Vegeta was taken from his father, he saw a friendly smile. Instead of returning the gesture Vegeta hopped off the bench he was resting on and gave the Sayain soldier a cold stare.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked, trying to sound like royalty.  
  
"My name is Nappa and I'm a Sayain soldier my prince" the boy inspected the Sayain further. Not only was he inferior to the prince, but did he actually respect him too? The prince had to use these rare opportunities to his convenience.  
  
"Take me to Frieza's base, this instant," he ordered. Maintaining his high state of respect for his Prince the Soldier answered,  
  
"We're already here my prince" Vegeta was shocked at this, but didn't show it in his expression.  
  
"Well then, take me to the training room now," he snapped impatiently.  
  
"Yes, Prince Vegeta," Nappa held out his arm to show his small superior the way. As the Prince followed the soldier's lead he slowed down his pace. Nothing was to follow. He felt like royalty again.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chapter 6, done and done. Sorry it took so long :o(But was it worth it? If I don't get any reviews then I don't see a point of carrying on with this story. Do you people like it? If so please review and comment. I can't use my psychic powers to tell if you think my work is great or completely amateur. So could you please review, I appreciate the comments :o)  



End file.
